


Love Like You - KageHina

by NoBinoDino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBinoDino/pseuds/NoBinoDino
Summary: I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's trueCause I think you're so goodAnd I'm nothing like youLook at you goI just adore youI wish that I knewWhat made you think I'm so... special
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Love Like You - KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> Second Ao3 work, and it's a lot longer this time! I love Haikyuu and KageHina so I figured, why not make another oneshot. This time is RESOLVED angst though, whereas last time it was just pure, unadulterated angst. Enjoy! (song is from Steven Universe)

_Love like you_

_If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think to me_

The three walked down the path from the gym, arm around each of them. Kageyama watched them. He watched Hinata and Tanaka and Nishinoya all arm in arm, grinning to each other and making inside jokes that no one but the three of them would understand, He watched Hinata glance backwards, gaze lingering on the ravenette as if to say “come with us” before turning back to continue grinning with the other two. His ginger hair was blowing in the wind, making it almost messier than usual. Kageyama thought back to practice. They’d been working on their freak attack all afternoon, Kageyama setting and Hinata closing his eyes and letting the ball come to him. He trusted Kageyama to get it there, but Kageyama couldn’t for the life of him figure out why.

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn to love_

_When I see the way you act_

Kageyama smiled slightly. It was an instinctual act, he’d known, because he only ever smiled when Hinata did. Kageyama knew he was their sun. He was so bright, he was always cheery, he made everyone feel better, and- ...without Hinata, no one would know what to do. Because he was their sun. And as soon as Kageyama realized that, he found that whenever Hinata smiled, he did too. Of course, as soon as Tanaka and Noya noticed it, they wouldn’t leave him alone about it for weeks.

“Aw, Kags smiled!” “He actually smiled for once!!” “Were you smiling at Hinata?” “Huhhh, Kageyama, is that who you were smiling at, your little perfect decoy because he’s just a ray of sunshine you can’t ignore anymore?” “Would you two leave him alone?” Daichi had intervened, cutting them out of it after about ten minutes of teasing a day. Of course, it didn’t stop.

Their teasing never stopped, because Hinata never stopped smiling. And, in turn, Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.

_Wondering when I’m coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn to love_

It wasn’t long after that that Kageyama would laugh along with Hinata. It wasn’t that his jokes were too funny not to laugh at, it was just that… Hinata was smiling. And laughing. And of course, Kageyama couldn’t help it. He was just too perfect. Angelic, even. Given that Kageyama laughed every time Hinata did, Tanaka and Noya wouldn’t leave him alone about that, either.

“Oh my god! Kageyama just laughed!” “He’s actually laughing?? Are we sure this is the right Kageyama?” “Bakas! Kageyama has laughed before!”

You can guess who that last voice was.

_Like you_

_Love like you_

Kageyama almost looked up to Hinata.

Which was strange, considering the numerous height jokes Hinata would make about the two of them. Kageyama was nearly a head and a half taller than the wanna-be-ace, of course. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a little… magnetized by the ginger. He was so easy to talk to, he was always there, and he was just always a ball of sunshine.

It was just like Tanaka had said, Kageyama couldn’t ignore it anymore. But he could repress it.

_I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I’m sure that it’s true_

_Cause I think you’re so good_

_And I’m nothing like you_

Kageyama knew he wasn’t in any way similar. He was cold and angry, most of the time. At least when Hinata wasn’t there. There was a voice in the back of his head that was telling him to be happy, but the voice in the front of his mind kept shouting “fly away, fly away, fly away” and Kageyama had no choice.

So he avoided Hinata. At every chance he got. He would walk away at lunch. If Hinata leaned on him or wrapped his arms around his shoulders or poked his head under his arms, Kageyama would lean away. He watched Hinata be happy from a distance. Distance was fine, right? It meant that Kageyama couldn’t hurt Hinata. It meant he couldn’t ruin it.

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I’m so…_

_Special_

And yet, Hinata kept talking to him. He kept leaning on him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders and poking out from under his arms like he used to. He kept coming up to him at lunch and asking if Kageyama wanted to eat with the rest of the first year team. He kept being perfect. And he kept showing Kageyama that he was important. And he wouldn’t stop it. He couldn’t just walk away and forget that Kageyama even existed outside of practice. He really couldn’t.

And if Kageyama was being perfectly honest… he wasn’t sure he minded.

_If I could begin to do something_

_That does right by you_

_I would do about anything_

_I’d even learn how to love_

Of course there were times that Hinata would be angry with him. He’d stomp up to the ravenette and demand to know why he was being avoided. He would ask in an angry voice if he even still wanted to be on the team.

Hinata would even hug Kageyama at times. And it didn’t help Kageyama’s situation at all. It could be dark after practice and Hinata would still walk home with him. It could be the middle of the school day and Kageyama would try his best to ignore him, but Hinata was persistent. Hinata wanted to be there for Kageyama, and both of them knew it perfectly well.

But Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to understand why. Why was he so special? Why was he the one that Hinata wanted to be around?

_When I see the way you look_

_Shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything_

It was months after that that Kageyama couldn’t stand the voices in his ear that screamed “fly to him, fly with him, fly to him, fly with him”. He marched up to Hinata after practice. It was dark. He was nervous, he felt sick. Sick to his stomach, like he could throw up at any second. He took Hinata’s hand and-

“I love you, H… Shouyo.”

Hinata stared at him, and then he laughed. He laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world. He laughed like he would never laugh again. And then he stood as tall as he could and smiled brightly. “I know. And I know for sure and certain that I love you too.”

_I could even learn to love like-_

_You love like you_

_Love me like you_

And then they kissed. Hinata had to stand on his tip-toes, and Kageyama had to bend down a bit, but they made it work. They always made it work. It was sloppy, too. Neither of them had kissed anyone before, and Hinata had laughed quietly against Kageyama’s lips, but they made it work.

They will always make it work.


End file.
